


morning after

by expressdrive



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, friends shagging, fuck buddies, shagging is my new favorite word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: The thing with one night stands is that they’re not supposed to happen again.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 62





	morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hello! First off, holy shit look at that very self-explanatory title. This is the smut part (just before part 7, hence the number at the start of this filth) of my random taynew one night stand turned fuck buddies au, an untitled twitter socmed fic. Honestly this is just an excuse to write porn. With bits of Filipino dialogue (just a tiny percentage of it). And more porn. There's really no title to this I am just forced to write one because ao3 wants me to. Please don't judge me.
> 
> Would also like to thank Miss Kitty (@kittykattso) who beta-read this mess which was written at shit o'clock today. Go follow her on twitter guys she writes the best petekao fics ever! <3

6.5

The thing with one night stands is that they’re not supposed to happen again. 

But here’s New, morning after fuck number whatever; he’s lost count.

Tay is two years his senior. Having a bunch of mutual friends, they were bound to cross paths in the university, or some random drinking sessions off campus, one way or another. 

The brown sheets of the bed feel comfortingly warm against New’s naked back, but none of that really matters when he’s got Tay Tawan hovering above him, equally naked and eyes filled with lust and want and all things New’s eyes mirror. The blanket which had covered them after they finished their deed at close to 3 a.m. lays forgotten at their side in a crumpled heap.

It’s not even eight in the morning yet and New just wants to get some more shut-eye.

“Tay,” he drawls. It feels so intimate to speak his name so early in the morning in bed, and naked at that. He takes a peek at the digital clock on the bedside table. “Wala pang eight. Can I sleep in?”

Tay dips down, nosing down the junction of his neck and shoulder, just breathing in New’s scent so early in the day. “Hmm, why do you smell extra good in the morning?”

New laughs, his voice croaky from sleep—or lack thereof. “I don’t. Sira.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I don’t! Stop that, or else,” New warns as Tay continues sniffing and nipping his neck. 

“Or else?”

New isn’t given the chance to respond because Tay chooses that moment to let his free hand tickle over New’s bare belly and further south. When his hand finds itself where it should be, New’s breath hitches and he moans softly at the contact. The warmth of Tay’s hand enclosed around the length of his semi-erect dick makes him want to beg. For what, he doesn’t know. 

Tay is unhurried as he strokes him and a small smile plays on his lips when New pushes up into his hand and curses. “Fuck...shit, Tay. Tangina.”

Pausing, Tay thumbs the slit of his cock, and New shudders with another curse.

Apparently pleased with the response he’s getting, Tay pulls back and eyes him for a long second before leaning down and pressing his lips onto New’s. The feel of Tay’s tongue finally inside his mouth, along with the movement of his hand, makes New moan into the kiss.

Tay is such a fantastic kisser. He’s an expert in making out, and he knows what he’s doing, not just mindlessly shoving his tongue inside someone else’s mouth. 

By the time Tay pulls away, New is already panting and hard and hungry for Tay Tawan. 

New moves his gaze to where Tay’s cock lies, equally hard and heavy against New’s pale thigh. He’s probably around 6 to 6.5, but the girth is what makes New delirious when they fuck the lust out until they’re both satisfied. It looks so lewd and inviting that New involuntarily licks his bottom lip.

Tay follows his gaze and clicks his tongue. “Gusto mo ba?” He teases, earning an eye-roll. 

“As if.”

“As if what? Mamaya na lang…” Tay pauses, “sa shower na.”

“Mag shower ka mag-isa!”

Tay’s laugh sounds insanely sensual in the morning, New mentally notes, and he hates it because he isn’t supposed to feel comfort from hearing his friend (with fuck-a-ton of benefits)’s laughter. “And now? You don’t want this?” He points to his own cock slowly rubbing against New’s skin and it’s so warm New feels lightheaded. 

New wants to erase the big ass grin on Tay’s face but who is he kidding? Truth be told, all New wants is to feel Tay inside him. It’s only been a few hours since the last time he was stretched, but he feels like he’s ready to take Tay in any moment now. 

“Fuck you, Tay Tawan,” is what he half-heartedly spits out, flat and unconvincing. His cock twitches when Tay brings his fingers to play with the head of his cock where his pre-cum pools at the slit. 

“Oh, I will fuck you, babe. Just wait.” Tay winks and is quick to reach for a small bottle of lube and a condom tucked under his own pillow.

“Tay, what the heck? Lagi bang nandiyan ‘yan?” 

Tay grins like a five-year old caught stealing from a candy jar. “‘Di ah,” Tay jokes as he quickly brings his hands below New’s knees to bring them up and forward, spreading New entirely. “It’s always been there. Sarap na sarap ka kasi lagi that’s why you never noticed, maybe?”

Fuck him, really. Why does he even put up with this guy? New’s embarrassed to admit that Tay did that without much effort because his legs moved along with Tay’s intent. _Napakalaki mong puta_ , he mentally scolds himself.

“Ah, talaga—“ New can’t even manage to finish what he’s saying because Tay’s finger is already spreading lube in and around the rim of his hole. 

He takes a deep breath and Tay takes that as his cue to carefully push his middle finger past the rim. When he’s two knuckles deep, he slowly pulls back and repeats the motion over and over again until New is palming his own cock.

Tay slips another finger in and playfully puts pressure on the area underneath New’s balls and just above his finger-fucked hole.

New throws his head back on the pillow and shuts his eyes tight. The sensation is almost too much. He can feel the pressure boiling where his cock lays warm and heavy on his pelvis.

“Tay, fuck. No more,” New begs, almost breathless, ”need you.”

Tay just hums and playfully nips on New’s bent knees, seemingly bent on ignoring how much New wants for Tay to just fuck him.

New’s breath hitches again when Tay suddenly pulls both fingers out and proceeds in circling his fingertips just around the rim. “Need you,” New successfully croaks.

“Talaga?” Tay teases and honestly New is done with his shit, but fuck wanting to hit Tay in the face—he can do that later. Right now he just wants to get fucked good.

“Fuck me now, you little shit,” New hisses through gritted teeth. He doesn’t even realize when Tay slides a condom onto himself—why is he so efficient when he wants to be?—because he’s being stretched so good that he almost comes looking at Tay’s stupid, handsome face. 

It’s way too obvious—parted lips and hooded eyes—that he’s making Tay feel good, and it’s stupid, but his chest swells with pride at the thought.

When Tay is all the way in, he pauses, taking his time in running his hand over the expanse of New’s pale hips. He’s torn between fucking him senseless or going excruciatingly slowly and enjoying the warmth enveloping his cock. He’s good at doing both, though, and he knows New enjoys both, too.

“You ‘kay?” Tay asks, and it sounds so gentle that New has to contain himself from breaking into laughter. 

“Ok ka lang? You’re asking me that like this is our first time.” New slowly sits up and Tay is quick to realize what New wants to happen. He moves to a sitting position with his legs forward and apart and the action forces his cock to pull an inch out of New. 

New gasps at the movement but is quick to wrap his arms around Tay’s neck while the latter’s hand finds itself on the small of New’s back.

It’s New’s favourite position—he liked how they’re almost hugging and the added intimacy it brings. His cock prods against Tay’s stomach and he remembers Tay saying how much he loves it that New stays hard whenever they fuck until he comes. Tay isn’t his first, but it’s only with Tay that he always finds himself completely hard and aching all throughout the deed.

He tentatively pulls himself up and, holy mother of god, the feeling of being so full of Tay’s cock is heaven on earth. 

Tay props his hands on the sheets so he can properly move and meet New’s movements. It’s almost as if they’re fucking raw with how thin the condom is; his favorite brand never disappoints. 

He starts kissing New’s neck and collarbones, and New can only throw his head back and moan in pleasure as Tay moves his hips upwards and he gets so far deep that New is clinging onto him, bouncing on his cock and in a total mess of pleasure. 

They get into a steady rhythm. The smell of sex in the morning is something they’re used to when they spend the night together. It’s never just a night of fun if they have ample time to fool around the following morning. Trust Tay Tawan to keep New naked within the premises of his condo.

It isn’t long until Tay pushes New down against the mattress and spreads his legs wide apart. Seeing New’s sweaty pale skin in contrast to the brown sheets is such a fucking turn-on that he finds himself staring for a few seconds, memorising New’s heaving chest, before he starts pounding into New fast. 

A strangled sound punches out of New and he’s left with his mouth gaping with how hard Tay is going. He senses the familiar feeling of wanting to pee and he knows Tay is hitting spot-on where he should be. 

He grabs his neglected cock but Tay swiftly replaces New’s hand with his own and starts jerking him off in sync with his thrusts. “Let me.”

New only nods and lets himself enjoy the overwhelming pleasure Tay brings to his overall being.

“Tay, ‘m close,” New manages to breathe after a while and Tay moves to press his forehead against New’s.

New would be lying if he says he doesn’t like how Tay treats him when they’re fucking like bunnies. He probably doesn’t look like it, but he’s extremely generous in bed.

Tay presses a kiss on New’s nose mole and whispers, “where do you want it?”

“Mouth,” New responds in a split second. Tay grins, completely satisfied with the answer. 

“Tay, I swear… lapit na.” Tay doesn’t stop pounding hard and fast until New is curling his toes and his grip on Tay’s elbows tightens. He’s spasming in a few seconds and shooting ropes of cum onto his own chest and stomach. 

It takes Tay a few more hard thrusts until he pulls out completely, making New a whimpering mess at the loss of cock inside him. 

Tay quickly removes the condom and jerks his cock, dangerously near his release. He kneels alongside New’s head and the latter gladly opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out below Tay’s cock. 

A couple of seconds later and Tay is grunting a wheezy, “coming”, under his breath and pressing the head of his cock onto the waiting tongue and New is more than happy to lap on Tay’s release. He swallows every last drop of Tay’s come before sucking the head, rolling his tongue around it inside his mouth and welcoming the rest of the shaft inside his mouth. 

Tay’s ridiculously aroused just watching him, his palm warm as he scratches fingers through New’s sweaty hair. He wants to fuck his mouth despite the sensitivity, but New hasn’t said anything about wanting that, so he just caresses his hair for now, content.

When New pulls back, Tay moves down to give him a searing kiss on the lips, uncaring of the taste of his own come that filters through. They stay like that a while, letting themselves wind down, and when they’re done Tay reaches for the wet wipes on the bedside table to clean them both off. It’s meditative to do—to wipe their skin clean and chuck the tissues into the bin—and he glances up occasionally to catch New’s eyes and smile at him.

By the time he’s done, New is on the verge of sleep again. Tay pokes his cheek gently, grinning. “One more round?”

New hits him with a pillow, trying to hide the smile on his face. “Go take a shower.”

Tay laughs and stoops down to playfully nibble on New’s right ear. “Mamaya ka sa’kin,” is what he whispers, before getting off the bed completely. 

New tries hard not to blush at his words. He looks at Tay’s retreating back in all its naked glory heading to the shower. Are fuck buddies supposed to be this comfortable with each other? He brings the comforter up to his chin.

He closes his eyes as he waits for the erratic beating of his heart to go back to normal. New promises to try harder in saying no next time. 

Keyword? Try.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested to read the whole au, I'm @bobbiebluu on twitter!! Let's be friends!


End file.
